Dr. Spiderlegs
Doctor Fredrick Spiderlegs '''is the worlds leading authority on Mutagenic Cells, and the chief scientist of the Disabilities for Heads laboratories. He is a genius that discovered the proper aplication of Part Mutagenic Cells in humans. As part of his experiments and investigations, he too became a Mutagenic Cell user, although his cells are implanted in his back, rather than his head. Dr. Spiderlegs appears alongside A and H in Random Powerpoint Wikia, although his legacy has been in place since the first Powerpoint. Appearence Dr. Spiderlegs is a tall, grey haired man in his normal form. Upon activating his part-mutagenic cells, he obtains a white labcoat and - true to his name - two spider-legs out of his back. Dr. Spiderlegs is very comfortable in this form, and rarely chooses to deactivate his cells. Personality Dr. Spiderlegs is a calm and reasonable man, who's intelect outclasses even A and H. He believes in applying Mutagenic cells where they are needed, for the enhancement of humankind. Dr. Spiderlegs rarely reacts with aggression, however, he becomes edgy and frustrated when people do not listen to him. He also will attack anyone attempting to steal his research. He sees each experiment as a success, and values his research over repercussions. He saw nothing wrong with the fact that many of his paitents turned crazy, only that they made poor use of their cells. He also accepted no responsibility for their actions, denying that his experiments and augmentations to them had no impact on their mental state, even when in some cases, it evidently did. Dr. Spiderlegs works well by himself, and with others. However, he is most comfortably with those who are willing to learn, and supply their own ideas. Hence, he works exceedingly well with A, and the two share a strong mutral respect for each other, as A had perfected Self Mutagenic Cells, where Spiderlegs perfected Part Mutagenic Cells. Like most mutagenic cell users, Dr. Spiderlegs is exceedingly adaptable. He has four backup plans for every idea he has, and during an assult on his lab, had no problems switching to a combat mindset, when he had been deeply engrossed in work secconds before. History Dr. Spiderlegs never appeared in any of the original Random Powerpoints. However, he was responsible for the creation and implemention of part mutagenic cells, and personally oversaw the genetic experimentation on the people that would become The Big Headed Pirate, The Small Headed Clown and Edwards. He considered each one a total success, although he would later conceed that they used their cells poorly. The Random Powerpoint Movie: Dr. Spiderlegs was absent when Edwards attacked the Disabilities for Heads lab. After discovering the destoryed lab, Dr. Spiderlegs believed all his research was lost, however, with the assitance of A and H, he recovered it, and he and A begun researching both Self and Part Mutagenic Cells. Later, when the H Corperation, rebuilt the Disabillities for Heads lab, Spiderlegs and A took joint leadership of it, and they continued their research, striving to combine the abilities of both Part and Self Mutagenic Cells. Random Powerpoint Wikia: In Random Powerpoint Wikia, Dr. Spiderlegs will be playing a suporting roll, alongside A. Powers and Abilities '''Genius Level Intelect: Dr. Spiderlegs' inteligence is without par. He is responsible for creating and perfecting Part Mutagenic cells, and had done at least cursory research into Self Mutagenic cells. Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Cell Type: Part Mutagenic Cells Activation code: "Ohio" Dr. Spiderlegs possesses unique Part Mutagenic Cells, implanted in his back instead of his head. When activated, Spiderlegs gains a white labcoat and sprouts a pair of spider legs from his back. He rarely ever deactivates his cells, having extremely fine control of them. Dr. Spiderlegs' spider legs are where he channels his mutagenic cells. Aside from being two extra appendages in their own right, they can change into a variety of weapons and tools. These can be removed from his back as he pleases. Notes * Dr. Spiderlegs' introduction was unplanned. Originally, the creator of the Mutagenic cells was never even touched upon. Jimbo the Cheese came up with the idea for Spiderlegs for Random Powerpoint Wikia. * Dr. Spiderlegs is the only user of Part Mutagenic cells who's head does not change.